


Desire

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [3]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: But we all know John likes her too!, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Stalker With a Crush, Stalking, well more than a crush but whatever.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about John Luther that intrigues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

There is something about John Luther that intrigues Alice Morgan.

In her cluttered living room, Alice read every article about him. The more she read, the more she finds him fascinating. So fascinating that looking at him from afar wasn't enough.

Alice leans against the chair. Her lips parted while she kept staring at his photo. 

"John Luther." Her gaze follows the strong structure of his face before stopping at his lips.

His body seduce her. His intellect matches her. His dangerous nature feeds her. 

She desires him so much.

Alice puts the photo away and heads to her bathroom.


End file.
